GRACANA'S PLEA
'Update 1' President Creador is reported to have taken off for Asia. where he plans on visiting Gracana's close ally. Japan. before meeting with the leaders of Karkland. ---- 'Update 2' President Creador has landed in Japan. He is reported to be planning on staying for a day or two to view the wonders of the country. The Japanese leaders are not said to be planning on meeting with the President. ---- 'Update 3' The entirety of Gracana suddenly explodes into a flash of light as lights and systems across the nation either turn on or over-load themselves as they try to. The power grid is being restored. ---- 'Update 4' Televisions around the world suddenly receive a new channel. A signal that has not broadcasted in almost three years suddenly begins transmitting again. The GNN office across the world have suddenly begun to boot up, their network detecting no sign of human activity and filling the air with three-year-old commercials. ---- 'Update 5' President Creador is reported to have left Japan, he is now on his way to Karkland. ---- 'Update 6' President Creador and President Edwin are now meeting in President Edwin's office. ---- 'Update 7' The GNN channel suddenly stops showing old commercials and begin to broadcast the emblem of the Confederacy. A deep, male voice begins to repeat in an array of languages: "Attention! We interrupt this broadcast for an official announcement from the President of Gracana! Please stand by! ¡Atención! Nos interrumpir-..." ---- 'Update 8' President Creador is said to have left his meeting with President Edwin early. His current whereabouts and why the meeting was concluded early (let alone what it was about) have not been revealed. ---- 'Update 9' After having gone through countless languages for over an hour, the voice suddenly stops... After a minute an elderly voice fills the air as the emblem changes to reveal a dirty, clearly beaten old woman with clear bruises and scars all over her body. "It was horrible. Please! Please don't make me remember it!" Another woman, much younger sounding, speaks behind the camera. '''Please, it is the only way. Do it for Philippe. It may be his only hope. The elderly woman sighed. "W-we were just vacationing! We came to see the sights, I had heard from my friend R-rosa... Oh, gods, Rosa! Poor, poor Rosa..." Tears began to fall down her face. It's OK, if you need a second... "No. You're right, for Philippe. R-rosa told me that there was a woman there, she grew the most amazing flowers, her shop was only a a short distance from the beach, too... We booked a hotel, we flew in, I remember seeing the awe on Philippe's face at all the strange sites... He had never left Chantli, he was gaping all the time at the sights... I remember when we got off the plan, he instantly ran to a shop in the airport, he wanted to buy all the books in the native language, said the symbols looked "cool"..."' '''The woman stiffled a sob as fresh tears fell down her face. "''That was the day. When we got to our room in our hotel, we had only just begun to take our shoes off and talk about our plans for tomorrow when soldiers stormed our room, they had guns, they were yelling at us, I remember all Philippe and I could do was scream... We were hit for that. The screaming. I wanted to cry so badly, so very much, but I had to think of Philippe... I was holding him tight as we were put into a truck with several other people who looked as frightened as we were and taken to a prison... I believe the Christians of Europe would of called it Hell. I think that's an appropriate name for that place. Hell. We were forced into tight cells with several other people, we were beaten if we didn't do exactly as we were told or if the guards just felt like hitting us... Finally, word came of the wave hitting, of chaos unfolding... Months later, we were let go, but... Suddenly Philippe was seperated from me, pulled away by a guard, he said he liked him so much h-he... he..." The woman begins to sob. "The things they did to us, and now poor Philippe is all alone in there... I managed to escape the country with three other prisoners, two of them are severely injured, the other is in a phyc ward in Russia from all he saw these past few years..." The woman finally broke down entirely, falling to the ground, crying. The younger woman rushed to her, holding her and letting her cry into her shoulder.' '''The feed suddenly changed from that heart-wrenching scene to a plain room with grey, metal walls and a podium with the national emblem on it. The President was standing there, a grim expresion held on his face, a single tear falling down his face... He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "''My fellow Gracanians... No, my fellow Human beings. What you have just seen is one video. One video of several we can present to you. Video's that show the true MONSTERS that we call our neighbors! I met with the leaders of Karkland today, I met with their president, I presented them with these videos, with the facts, with the truth." The president suddenly takes a deep breath and gets his anger under control. In a low, saddened tone of voice... "I asked for our people back. I asked that people like Philippe and his grandmother not suffer any longer. I begged that they allow our two nations to heal our wounds, that we both move on from the past and enter the bright shining light of the future...They refused. They laughed. They insulted our people, they blamed them for the suffering they suffered at the hands of the people of Karkland. They even had the audacity to DEMAND we PAY them for the return of our citizens!"' '''His anger no longer under control, flames quite possibly flying out of his nostrils... "''Knowing FULL WELL what our economic situation is, FULL WELL knowing that we are facing the unimaginable task of REBUILDING A NATION, and they demand money as though we were bartering for chickens at a local market! President Ebnit even has the nerve to suggest that these people were better off living a life of suffering in their country than returning home... To that I ask: What life? What life could they possibly offer our people? What sort of life in one filled with fear, suffering, abuse, and dispair? My fellow nations, our people have been kidnapped and tortured! Many have been slaughtered like livestock! I plead to the international community, help us! Please, help us save these people! Help us return them home! As we speak, the Russian Red Cross has trucks ready to pull these people out, but they can not do that without the government releasing our people..." The president calms down, reaches into his pocket, and produces a picture, tears now flooding down his face as he does so. He shows it to the camera, a woman, smiling, holding his hand and a child between them. "As many of you are aware, my wife and child were among those captured in Karkland, they were there visiting distant relatives who, by now, are assurely gone... They are both dead as well. I will not stand by and allow any more of our people to suffer... I can't..." The signal is suddenly cut, the screen returning to outdated commercials, leaving the world speechless...' ---- 'Update 10' '''Gracana's defenses are now said to be armed. The country has moved into DefCon 2.' ---- 'Update 11' The National Congress has now entered an emergency session following the President's speech. The floor is now divided as congress members argue as to the course to take, many tending to either demand war or that an international court be formed to try President Edwin and other members of the Karkland government for crimes against humanity. The people are now beginning to flood the streets, outraged at what they have been told, demanding the government act to punish the Karklandians and save those Gracanians still suffering. Category:EOEP1